


We all need someone to hold -- a TLC fic

by Foxen



Series: Take My Hands, Take My Whole Life Too -- a collection of TLC fics [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consent, Din has a thing for Corin's hips, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, and a little more than bed sharing, bed sharing, hip straddling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen
Summary: Corin sits on their bedding, knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. “Just touch me, okay?”Navigating a relationship takes work and communication -- our boys are still learning that.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Take My Hands, Take My Whole Life Too -- a collection of TLC fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642231
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	We all need someone to hold -- a TLC fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So. It feels a lot like the world is falling apart right now. My spring break started out good and now I'm running on pure anxiety. It's been very hard to focus on the TLC fic we're currently working on (it grew to be a beast....it's gonna be over our 5k limit for our TLC fics) but luckily I had finished up one of the TLC fics we had planned for after part 4 of the main series.
> 
> I decided that we probably all need some TLC and softness rn and said screw it, we're posting out of order. Thankfully Nova wholeheartedly agreed with me.
> 
> So, keep in mind this is supposed to be like ...25k+ from the last fic jdjcjd. 
> 
> ~Fox
> 
> It's _soft_
> 
> -Nova
> 
> Please excuse us if you find any errors. It's 2am after a very long and stressful day...

“Din?” The question comes quietly, almost timid. 

Din looks over at Corin, who’s closing the door to the Child’s small bedchamber. “Hmm?”

His response is another question, even quieter than the first. “You know you can touch me, right?”

The question comes as a bit of a surprise to Din and he blinks before setting aside his helmet that he had been polishing. “...Yes,” he says, wondering where Corin is going with this.

“Is there a reason why you don't touch me more, then?”

Din doesn’t quite know what to say in response. He thought he  _ had  _ been better at touching Corin more. And it’s not that he doesn’t  _ want  _ to, it's more that--

“You do want to, right?” Din feels his stomach drop at the uncertain tone in Corin’s voice. He forgets, still, that Corin has troubles with finding himself worthy of anything. Including this, it seems.

“Of course I do!” He says, helmet now completely forgotten. He swallows, realizing he needs to give Corin something here. “That's...part of the problem. I want to touch you  _ too much.  _ ” The admission is said softly, haltingly. It’s worth it, though, when he sees the way Corin’s eyes light up.

Corin chuckles, a note of relief coating the sound as he makes his way to their own sleeping quarters. “No such thing.”

Din has his doubts about that. If it were up to him, he’d probably never take his hands off Corin. “But-” he starts to protest before he’s cut off.

“Din. I want you to touch me. As much as you want.”

Din falls silent. The prospect is daunting, exhilarating. 

Corin sits on their bedding, knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. “Just touch me, okay?”

Din swallows, his mind already flooding with possibilities. “You sure?” he asks, getting up from his chair and making his way over to Corin.

The other man looks up with a smile, “Yeah, I trust you.” It’s said so simply, so matter of fact, and Din feels a warmth rise up in his chest.

He lets out a shaky breath before giving a wobbly nod. “Okay.”

Corin’s eyes are glowing with mischief as he lays back on the bedding. “I didn’t mean right now, necessarily, but I’m not going to complain. If you want, I could just take a nap and let you do what you want?”

“That’s not the same,” Din says, watching as Corin grins and closes his eyes while stretching his arms.

“But a nap sounds so nice…”

Din jostles Corin's bent knee, amused despite himself. Corin is looking at him with that soft smile of his, his arms laying stretched up above his head. 

_ It shouldn't be this hard,  _ he thinks. They've touched before. Kissed. They both want more, too. It’s in every touch they now share and each lingering glance. But he had spent almost his entire life  _ not  _ being touched and not touching others. To have both, now, is a bit overwhelming.

“Hey.” Corin's soft voice draws him out of his thoughts. Blinking, his eyes refocus on the other man, who's frowning now, concerned. The ex-trooper sits up, his body curling upright almost effortlessly. "You don't have to do anything if you're not--” 

He falls silent when Din reaches forward, cupping the side of his face with his hand. Corin sighs and pushes into the touch, his eyes falling closed. Din pushes away his apprehension, wanting to give Corin something for once.

Leaning forward, he presses a kiss onto Corin's forehead, the side of his mouth. Corin hums, content, eyes still shut and lips curling once more. His utter trust in Din; his willingness to let Din do whatever he wants, at his own pace; his easy acceptance of Din's limits--it all sets him at ease.

Placing a hand to Corin's chest, he whispers near his ear, "Lean back again for me?" Corin leans back, eyes slightly hooded, head tilted in curiosity.

Din sits close to Corin's side and places a hand on the bent knee closest to him. Fingers spread wide, he runs his hand down the long, well muscled thigh. His sensitive fingers pick up on the worn texture of Corin's pants, the sturdy stitching. He feels a muscle jump in his leg when he makes it to Corin's hip; pressing fingers to hip bone, he wonders what it would be like to run his hand along bare skin, to feel the toned muscles of his legs without the barrier of clothing. 

_ Another time,  _ he thinks, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the side of Corin's pelvis. Corin hums and Din looks up to see him lying there, eyes closed once more. Still watching his face, Din drags his thumb along the prominent bone again; Corin’s mouth parts with a stuttering breath. Encouraged, Din slides his fingers into the waistband of Corin’s pants and gives them a bit of a tug, his blunt nails scraping gently on Corin’s lower abdomen. Corin silently raises his hips, letting Din shift his pants down just low enough to expose the jutting bones and a trail of dark hair.

Acting mostly on instinct, his senses attuned to any sounds Corin might make, he leans down, his hand sliding across to Corin’s other hip. He grips it firmly before placing a soft kiss to the hip he had just been caressing. Corin whines, but it’s not in protest so Din smiles before kissing the jut again, this time giving it a soft bite as well. Corin’s breath squeaks out of him and Din huffs out a chuckle, rubbing his nose over the spot before latching onto it and  _ sucking  _ . 

Corin immediately reaches for Din, finds his hair, and tangles his fingers in the strands, grounding himself. Din hums over the flesh and the stomach muscles under his other hand jump. He rubs his hand over the spot before sliding it up under Corin’s shirt to grasp at his waist. 

He sucks at the bone for a moment, listening to the way Corin’s breathing patterns change as he moves his tongue one way or scrapes his teeth over it. Eventually, he stops and gives it a parting lick. He moves his head then, dragging his nose through the sparse hair trailing down toned abdominal muscles. He rucks the shirt up with his hand not holding onto Corin’s waist and plants a kiss below his belly button. 

He shifts again, his forehead resting against Corin’s stomach. He breathes deeply and Corin strokes his head with the hand that had been tangled in his hair. It feels good and Din sighs. He sits up and grabs at Corin’s hand as it falls from his head. Holding it, he uses his other hand to push Corin’s shirt up to his chest. He trails his fingers down the center of his toned stomach, eyes taking in the various scars and evidence of abuse that mark up freckle-dusted coppery skin.

He pauses at the still-pink starburst shaped scar on Corin’s abdomen. Thinking about how he nearly left Corin to die from that injury, that he nearly did --  _ twice --  _ Din hesitantly brushes his fingers around the old wound. The hand Din is holding spasms around his while the muscles in Corin’s stomach contract and pull away from his touch. He pulls back, looking up at Corin and worrying that he still experienced pain there and never bothered to tell him. 

But Corin is giggling, gasping for breath.

“Are you okay?” Din asks, perplexed.

“Yeah,” Corin gasps out. “Just tickled. A lot. I’m fine. Just use more pressure when you touch there again.”

Din hums in response, filing away the knowledge that Corin is  _ ticklish  _ . He places his hand back on Corin’s stomach, this time with his fingers spread wide. He draws his hand up Corin’s body until his fingers are up under his shirt again.

Din bites at his lip for a second before making a decision. He lets go of Corin’s hand and shifts, moving his leg over Corin’s body until he is kneeling with a knee on either side of Corin’s hips, a hand still on his chest. 

Corin’s eyes are wide with surprise.

“Is this okay?”

“Ye-yeah. Definitely okay.”

“Hmm. Good.” Din cocks his head and tugs at the bottom of the shirt still bunched up over Corin’s chest. “Take this off?”

Corin nods before moving to take it off, sitting up at the same time in a crunch. Din watches the muscles in his stomach work and drags his fingers over them.

Still caught up in his shirt, Corin lets out a yelp and a laugh. “Hey! No fair.” He manages to get his shirt off and tosses it to the side before he gives Din a mock glare. The effect is ruined by his wildly mussed hair and the twitch of his lips as he tries to force back a grin. 

Din settles his hands on Corin’s hips again, briefly noting the mottled red and purple bruising he had sucked onto the one. A flair of something possessive flairs through him and he sets the feeling aside to look at later. For now, he leans forward and places his head on Corin’s shoulder.

Corin’s arms are resting on Din’s thighs and while he appreciates that he’s giving Din the chance to touch this time undistracted, he rather wants Corin to hold him, too.

“You can touch, too, Corin,” he mumbles into the man’s neck.

“Oh?” And Din can hear the grin in his voice but doesn’t lift his head. Instead he nods and a few seconds later, Corin’s arms are up and around his shoulders and waist, pulling him closer.

Din hums before placing a kiss to the side of Corin’s neck. Corin immediately lets his head fall to the side, giving Din access to his throat, eyes closed. Feeling the flair of possession again, Din flexes his fingers against Corin’s hips and kisses his way up his neck. His thumb presses into the bruise and Corin lets out a gasp.

“Don’t you dare remove your hand,” Corin gets out before Din even has a chance to pull away. Smiling against his neck, Din returns his thumb to the hip bone, his other hand moving up to the other side of Corin’s neck to brace his head. He presses kisses up his throat, occasionally stopping to leave a light nip. Corin’s arms draw him in closer and he lets out a long, sighing breath when Din presses a kiss into the corner of his jaw. 

There’s a heavy, comforting pause as he nuzzles his nose against the hard edge of Corin’s jaw and feels his breath hitting against stray curls. The hand on Corin’s hip stays in place while he rubs his other thumb against the skin of Corin’s neck.

Half closed amber eyes peer down at him. Din watches as they roam around his face before locking steadily on one spot before refocusing with a slow blink. 

Din chuckles and nips at his chin. “Can I kiss you or are you trying to take a nap? I’d be happy to let you.”

“Cheeky,” Corin murmurs, his long fingers sifting gently through Din’s dark hair. “I might take a nap after all.”

“Hmm,” Din hums, rubbing his cheek against Corin’s. “Am I really doing such a bad job at this that you’re falling asleep on me?”

Corin chuckles, “Technically,  _ you  _ are on  _ me  _ right now  _.  _ And quite the contrary, actually. You’re making me feel  _ good.  _ Relaxed.”

Din huffs out a breath against Corin’s neck and the other man shivers. “Does that mean I can kiss you, afterall?” 

“If you’re sure you want to.”

Din hums as he pretends to consider it. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

When Corin begins to lean his head forward, Din gently places his hand on his collarbone to keep him in place. Corin looks bewildered for a moment until Din straightens up and leans over him. He takes his hand off of the ex-trooper’s hip and soaks in his little whine from the loss of contact. Smiling, he moves his free hand up against his cheek, pressing their foreheads together. 

Corin is all rough edges and calluses from tedious years of hard work, but when Din presses their lips together, his lips are soft and dry. He’s pliant against Din, happy to move where he wants him. He nips at Corin’s bottom lip, softly, and the other man lets out an open mouth sigh. Din kisses the side of his mouth and Corin turns to catch his lips again. The kiss is heated, but lazy. Languid. They’re in no hurry and they have no goal other than to be together in this moment.

Din pushes lightly at Corin’s collarbone again, but when he goes to pull back, Din follows him, leaning until Corin loses his balance and falls backward; Din goes down with him. Corin lets out a huff of breath as he hits the blankets, a laugh escaping him. 

Din hides a grin, tucking his head against Corin’s neck. He revels in the sensation of the other man underneath him. He can feel the way Corin’s heart thunders in his chest, the strength of his arms as he pulls Din closer, his nose pressed against the top of his head. It reassures every doubt and apprehension Din had. He doesn’t know what else he could’ve expected from Corin, and he’s honestly not sure how he got here, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you think! This was my first time writing anything like this so jcjsjd be gentle? 
> 
> That being said, we have more fics like this one, and quite a few more explicit ones, in the works. Most will only be posted to the TLC series, so please give that one a follow if you want to see more fics like this one. This one was never going to be posted to the main series but I wanted to make sure you guys saw it and got the notif for it.
> 
> Nova and I are hoping to have the next update ready this weekend...  
> ~Fox


End file.
